Salvaje
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Tu me haces ser salvaje...


**Este fic es un Plus del Aniversario de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma**

 **Es, también, un regalo de cumpleaños para Asmos Keenser, B. B. Asmodeus aqui en FF**

 **Movie!Fishlegs porque te lo debo nena ;)**

* * *

 **Salvaje**

 _Y una vez en mí*_

 _Déjame beber_

 _Quiero atragantarme de tu ser_

 _Ven y aráñame, átame a tus pies_

 _Cuanto más me azotes más querré_

 **Salvaje-Mägo de Oz**

* * *

Muerde su mano para acallar el chillido que quiere escapar. Los ojos verdosos del _demonio_ le miran con burla y sus hábiles manos aprietan todos los puntos sensibles en su rollizo cuerpo, lo que provoca inevitables temblores y gemidos ahogados.

Una risilla malvada escapa de los carnosos labios que se ciñen con fuerza alrededor de su erección, dedos pellizcando, hurgando, llevándolo al límite para luego detenerlo y hacerlo retroceder.

Trata de no hacer mucho ruido, tener al enemigo en su cama no es algo que pueda agradarle a sus amigos y mucho menos a Hiccup. Él vikingo le cortaría la cabeza al demonio entre sus piernas antes de que siquiera pueda explicar que hace allí. Si no es que Toothless lo hace cenizas antes.

¿Cómo el berserker encontró El Borde? Sigue siendo un misterio para él, y todas las noches desde que cayó en esa espiral de pasión que lo absorbe poco a poco ha estado demasiado ocupado como para averiguarlo.

Sus rollizas piernas son alzadas sin dificultad alguna y la caliente carne del otro lo atraviesa en dos sin preparación previa. Su mano no logra acallar el grito y los temblores lo sacuden de pies a cabeza, la piel bajo su cuerpo roza con saña su espalda por los fuertes embistes.

Le sorprende que sus amigos no se hayan despertado pero su cerebro está tan embotado en el dulce, _dulce_ y agrio aroma del acto que se lleva a cabo ahí dentro que no le pone atención.

—Dagur —ruge y sus dedos jalan el corto cabello rojizo, la hermosa y talentosa boca sobre la suya, los ojos verdes del demonio brillantes, fijos en los suyos, el sudor empapándolos a ambos. Bebe de su boca el salado néctar y gruñe ante el fuerte apretón de las duras manos.

Dagur lo gira hasta dejarlo sobre sus manos y piernas y vuelve a entrar en él, moviéndose con salvajismo, sus uñas se deslizan por su cadera y los dientes muerden con fuerza su cuello y su espalda, hasta dejarla roja y aun así no se detiene. Hasta hacerle sangrar.

—¿Quién hubiera dicho que _Chickenlegs_ tenía tanto fuego dentro de él? —Dagur ríe y lo jala hasta que ambos quedan arrodillados.

Fishlegs ignora el apodo, demasiado metido en las sensaciones que recorren todo su cuerpo, en esos dientes que perforan su piel, en los labios que beben su sangre, en las manos que dejan marcas en su cadera, de esa caliente y enorme y _ohporOdín_ carne que lo abre en dos, amenazando con destruirlo desde dentro. Algo que aceptaría con todo gusto.

Grita más alto y sus propias uñas se clavan en los muslos del otro vikingo, su cuerpo se agita y toda su esencia se riega en la piel que le sirve de lecho. Todo su cuerpo se contrae y arde cuando la esencia de Dagur lo llena y éste sigue moviéndose como bestia en celo, sin prestarle atención a esto.

Fishlegs se sostiene como puede para no dejarse vencer por sus músculos de gelatina. Dagur sale de él, lo gira y lo deja caer con brusquedad en el lecho para entrar nuevamente. Muerde sus regordetas mejillas, su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho; sin dejar nunca de golpear tan dulcemente dentro de él, como un poseso.

Pronto el rubio grita y chilla, su mano bate con furia su erección, su cadera se mueve al ritmo de la de Dagur y la sonrisa desquiciada del otro se convierte en la visión más hermosa que ha tenido jamás en su vida. Posiblemente esté delirando por el ardiente deseo que quema sus venas, pero todo Dagur, con la sonrisa torcida, los ojos maníacos, la barba de quien sabe cuánto mal cortada, el cabello revuelto… todo él.

Todo él le encanta, o al menos saca un lado salvaje de sí mismo que no conocía.

Un lado que, muy posiblemente, solo llegue a conocer el berserker que ruge cual animal disparándose dentro de él.

Dagur se deja caer sobre él sin ninguna reverencia y sin ningún signo de querer moverse. Fishlegs, cuando logra controlar su alocado corazón y que su respiración vuelva a su cauce natural, fija la vista en la puerta, por donde tímidos rayos de sol empiezan a colarse. Lo que significa que Dagur se marcharía, cosa que oprime su corazón y le corta la respiración.

—Me quedaré aquí a dormir —comenta el berserker con desinterés, rodando hasta quedar cómodamente junto al rubio, los ojos cerrados y una expresión demasiado pacifica en su rostro como para ser real.

Fishlegs lo mira largamente, su corazón deja de latir primero por el terror de que sus amigos lo encuentren y luego por lo que esa frase realmente significa. Tal vez su parte romántica este dándole el sentido que él quiere darle, pero una lenta y alegre sonrisa cruza sus labios.

Rueda sobre Dagur y se acomoda entre sus piernas, sus manos en su pecho y los ojos azules toman el mismo brillo que tenían los verdes de Dagur al comienzo de esa noche, el mismo brillo que tenían la noche en que Fishlegs lo encontró husmeando por la isla y, en vez de avisar a sus amigos lo arrastro hasta la cama dejándose consumir por un deseo prohibido.

—Podría no ser precisamente para dormir —dice. Dagur abre los ojos y le devuelve la sonrisa, sostiene sus caderas y lo empala ahí mismo.

Secretamente, y es algo que no se admitirá ni a sí mismo, sigue volviendo a ese pedazo de isla que nada le interesa única y exclusivamente por el fuego que ruge dentro de Ingerman y que solo él había conocido.

* * *

* _Y una vez en ti_ es lo que dice la canción originalmente. Pero por obvias razones lo cambie xD

Este se supone iba a ser un one-shot mucho más largo pero soy pésima en el lemon XD y debería estar haciendo los fics para el Reto #8 pero... no inspiración u-u

En fin un Dagur x Movie!Fishlegs porque se lo debía Assy ;3 besote!


End file.
